


As You Wish, Ginevra

by Spork_in_the_Road



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean Thomas is briefly mentioned, F/M, Ginny has trauma because of Tom, Lots of kissing, One Shot, Underage Kissing, What else is new, but nothing explicitly sexual, but only to criticize his kissing skills, i still can't tag things, still creepy though on Tom's part, this might sound like a comedy but I swear it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spork_in_the_Road/pseuds/Spork_in_the_Road
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As I was saying, you’re killing yourself for me, and I really do appreciate it. So how about I give you a parting gift? Anything you’d like, within reason.”</p>
<p>“A kiss,” she says without hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish, Ginevra

Tom is standing across from her, she realizes slowly. Tom – a real, human-looking Tom – is standing in front of her and smirking. She’s always known how handsome he is, but it’s jarring anyway. A part of her knows that something is horribly, horribly wrong. With all the students being petrified, and her memory gaps, and now Tom is alive when he’s just supposed to be a person in a diary, and…

Where the hell is she?

Tom rolls his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, Ginevra,” he says, and it occurs to her that she must have voiced her question out loud. 

“Tom?” she begins, hesitant. “What’s going on?” He walks closer so that he’s towering over her, the smirk still plastered on his perfect, porcelain face.

“To put it simply, dearest, sweet, little Ginevra,” he says, his voice dripping with false sweetness. “You’re killing yourself for me.”

She opens her mouth, ready to argue, or tell him off, or something like that, but suddenly he’s kneeling before her, a single finger pressed against her lips. 

“I would appreciate it if you would keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed, at least until I’m finished talking,” he says. Obediently, she shuts her mouth because she’s always done everything Tom has asked, and somehow, it would feel wrong to stop even now. 

“As I was saying, you’re killing yourself for me, and I really do appreciate it. So how about I give you a parting gift? Anything you’d like, within reason.”

“A kiss,” she says without hesitation, and watches as he raises an eyebrow, amused. He chuckles, an oddly pleasant sound that half-startles her into realizing what she’s asked for. She has the decency to flush as red as her hair.

“As you wish, Ginevra,” he whispers, his voice soft as silk. The finger that was pressed against her mouth now traces the curve of her lips, then tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes shutter close as he leans in. Then his lips press against hers and her world turns to fire.

She thinks that she might die in this very minute, and she doesn’t even care. He can have her soul, her life-force, whatever he needs, just as long as he doesn’t stop. His drags his teeth across her bottom lip, and then his tongue forces its way into her mouth. It’s a weird sensation, she decides, but not unpleasant.   
And then she loses her ability to think because Tom is holding her in his arms, pressing her close to him, still kissing her. It’s all consuming, something like what she imagines a dementor’s kiss might feel like, especially when he sets her back on the stone floor of the Chamber, resting his forehead against hers. The loss of contact is almost physically painful.

“If only you were older,” he sighs, frustration tinging his voice. She isn’t given much time to think about exactly what he means – though she has a vague idea from conversations she’s overheard her brother’s having – because that’s about when she passes out cold.

Later, when her family is fussing over her, asking her if she’s okay and telling her how close to dying she was, she does not mention that she’d do it all again for that kiss. 

Two years later, she does not mention that she still dreams of the Chamber every night. That she still kisses Tom every night.

She does not tell Dean that he is a terrible kisser, even though it’s true – even in her dreams, Tom always finds the time to comment that Dean will never kiss her like he did. Neither will Harry.

When she’s sixteen – and still dreaming of the Chamber every night – she stops asking for just a kiss. As always, Tom is willing to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> More Ginny and Tom because their dynamic is just really fascinating to me. And also creepy, but that's fun to write too.
> 
> Please feel free to comment, criticize, etc. :)


End file.
